


Out Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Out Together

**Title:** Out Together  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Out  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:**  
 **A/N:** Thanks to my dear [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) as always.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Out Together

~

“...did you hear...?”

Ron sighed, wondering what rumour was circulating. Perhaps it was that one about Filch and McGonagall...

He smiled, shaking his head. _Students today._

Rounding the corner, he encountered a clutch of Hufflepuffs. “... Potter’s gay!” one was whispering.

Ron went cold. “What’d you say?”

The terrified girls scampered away. Ron would have followed had a hand not grabbed his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Those girls were saying things...”

“True things.”

Ron nodded. “Yes, but...”

He was spun to face amused green eyes. “I don’t care who knows. I think it’s safe for us to be ‘out’ together.”

~


End file.
